Take Me to Infinity
by iphophobia
Summary: Kid has died and he needs to have his soul released. There's just one problem, Reaper souls can't be released like any old soul. Liz takes it upon herself to take his soul to the one place it can be released, Reaper Mountain. Along the way, Liz remembers the good times and the bad. Does Liz have enough physical and emotional strength to make it to the top? KidXLiz
1. Take Me to Infinity

**Take Me to Infinity**

**A/N A shoutout to Famepapertrail who I respect and enjoy for helping me come up with this epic title. Follow us on instagram if you have it. I'm Death_the_kid888 and she is of course Famepapertrail. Enjoy**

Liz held kid's soul in her hands with tears running down her cheeks. Kid was dead. The keishin was too powerful. The doctors tried everything but it wasn't enough.

"Reaper souls aren't like human or keishin souls" lord death was using his 'scary' voice as everyone referred to "they just can't be released on the spot. They have to be taken to a special mountain, Reaper Mountain to be exact."

Liz tried to process this "so... Someone has to take his soul to that mountain?"

"Yes I have a team ready to go-"

"I'll do it."

"What?" Lord Death was surprised at this. "I-it's... I guess I see no problem..."

"I want to go as soon as possible" Liz was holding back tears to appear strong

So Lord Death provided her with necessary supplies to complete her journey. He came with Liz to the edge of Death City to wish he luck and give her one last hug.

"Take care of Patty while I'm gone please." Liz adjusted the heavy pack on her shoulders

"Of course. Please be careful"

"I will sir" lord death gave her one last long hug before Liz set off into the desert with kids soul wrapped up in her backpack.

A few hours past and Death city looked like nothing more than a bump on the horizon. Liz sighed and started thinking back on what a great life kid and she had shared.

Sand. Their first date together. The beach. Kid had taken her to a beach for spring break while patty was busy partying with Blackstar. The beach was virtually empty so no one could see them making out and sand getting everywhere. Like now.

Tears began to form in Liz's eyes remembering that wonderful time with him. He was perfectly imperfect. But now he was gone... Liz kept going towards the only mountain in sight. The hours passed without any really pattern. Night seemed to come like a surprise.

Liz stopped and began to set up a tent. After struggling with it for a few minutes she finally got the tent up.

Liz climbed inside with her pack. After taking out her sleeping bag and trying to fall asleep for about a half hour, Liz finally took kids soul out of her pack and held it close to her chest trying to feel some of the warmth that belonged to kid. She began to remember again. This time it was a simpler memory.

Liz had been going out with kid for only a few days when kid suggested that she sleep with him tonight. She accepted. That night they were both in bed together. Kid slept with his shirt off which made Liz blush a bit. 'Is he doing this for me?' Liz worried that kid was trying to accommodate too much. Once Liz moved closer to him and let him put his arms around her, she immediately felt safer than ever. She laid her head on his chest and let his heart and warmth send her into a peaceful sleep.

She tried to feel that same warmth and safety from his soul, but there was nothing there to feel. She cried at this. She wanted nothing more than to feel kid embrace her and tell her everything is going to be ok. She just wanted to know he was there.

Sleep came in the form of memories of her and kid. Liz awoke with tears running down her cheeks. She held kid's soul to her chest and whispered to it "I love you. I will take you to the top of this mountain. Even if I have to die trying."


	2. Drop Me Down to the Dream Below

Chapter 2: Drop Me Down to the Dream Below

Liz slowly crawled out of the tent. She stood on the hard desert ground feeling the heat of the sun on her skin. The wind was still and not a noise was heard.

The silence was broken by a rumbling from Liz's stomach. Her belly felt empty. It hadn't felt that way since the miscarriage.

~months ago~

Liz walked in the front door in a daze. She absentmindedly slid off her jacket not bothering to put it on a coat rack. Kid had been watching TV when she came in and turned around when he heard the noise.

"Hey honey. Did the doctors say anything about the baby?" Kid got up off the couch and walked over to her. Liz stood there motionless for a moment, and then hugged kid tightly and sobbed into his neck.

"Liz? What is it honey?" Kid tried to calm her down by stroking her soft ash blonde hair. Liz just kept sobbing not saying a single word.

Liz sobbed for another 10 minutes before she said the words that would change the couple forever

"K-Kid... I-I'm not p-pregnant anym-more. I-I had a m-m-m-miss... A miscarriage" Liz ran to their shared room where she flung herself onto the bed and buried her face into a pillow. Horrible sobs wracked her body. Kid slowly walked up to their room and sat on the bed. Liz didn't notice that he had came in, she only knew he was there when he started to rub her back softly. She didn't look up, but her tears slowed down as Kid massaged her shoulders.

"Liz... I still love you" Liz couldn't see the tears running down his face. Liz had felt empty inside.

~present~

Liz wiped tears away from her eyes and began to pack up the tent.

After the tent was packed up and gear was put in its proper place, Liz began to hike towards the mountain again. Along the way she snacked on a few protein bars that had been packed in the case of a quick meal.

The sand began to turn into gravel as she got within a mile of the mountain. The crunch of the gravel seemed to remind her of a night. A night that had left her in tears, kid had said something that Liz never wanted to think about.

~past~

Kid and Liz walked down a gravel street seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

They had gotten done with a mission quicker than expected, Patty had felt tired and decided to retire to the hotel room the trio had rented. Kid offered the idea of a walk to Liz and she thought it would be nice to have some more along time with kid.

The two walked out of town following a random road that eventually turned to gravel, making small talk along the way. Liz made fun of Kid's symmetry obsession and he made fun of her fear of ghosts, both were laughing and having a good time.

After walking for a hour or so, Kid looked up at the starry sky and said something that Liz never wanted to consider.

"Liz... When my time comes... Can you forget the wrong that I've done? Can you help me leave behind some reasons to be missed?" Kid began to get tears in his eyes. Liz answered softy for fear of upsetting the young reaper

"K-kid... I don't want you to go before me... I don't think I c-can handle that..." Kid looked at her straight in the eyes and held her hands in his

"Don't resent me when I'm gone. When you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Just leave out all the rest..." Kid had a somber look in his golden eyes. They were softer than normal, showing a side of the young reaper few were allowed to see. His eyes showed a boy who loved his weapons, a boy that would do anything to protect the ones he loved, a boy who was strong in the face of danger, but most of all his eyes showed the boy that Liz loved and always would. Liz hugged Kid and cried into his shoulder, she couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her.

The couple stood on that road only illuminated by the light of the moon and the stars, not wanting to let the other one go.

~present~

Liz sighed and thought to herself 'Kid you will always be in my memory.' She began to climb a path that seemed to be carved many ages ago. The mountain loomed in front of her, with rocky outcroppings and snowy peaks. With each turn on the ancient path, the temperature seemed to drop a degree and the mountain seemed to grow by a mile. The sun began to fall asleep and the bloody moon came out to stare at everyone, as it does every nightfall. Liz sighed and found a flat area to set up her camp for the night.

After Liz had struggled with the tent for a good half hour, she decided to attempt at making a fire for warmth. Finding dead twigs and branches on the rocky ground at night was difficult, almost making the fire seem pointless.

After finding the necessary materials and starting the fire, Liz sat as close as she could to be warm. It was getting colder than usual. Liz could have sworn she saw snowflakes, which was a rare sight in the desert. The stars gazed down upon her, intent on seeing her next move for the night. But they were disappointed because she had gone to sleep for the night. She slept next to her meisters soul that night.


End file.
